


Sugar, Spice, and everything Strider

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Trans Character(s), accepting requests :3c, but here's a few general ones, each chapter will have individual tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to a bunch of my smuts, all of them are Stridercest. Enjoy, you little nasties.





	1. Wiggle worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's Bro/Dave Strider
> 
> Requested: daddy kink, A/B/O, trans(ftm) dave  
> Additional: sweet bro! he's nice in this, knotting, mentions of infertility, smut with a WHOLE bag of feelings, knotting, multiple orgasms, breeding talk (kink?), biting, andddd mentions of breeding rings that are not fun. it's just a brief sentence, but, it felt important to include up here.

Your brother has extremely soft skin. You always questioned how he kept it that soft. It seems crazy, to you, at least. He's nineteen, but his first heat was a good three years ago and has come twice a year like clockwork. He's an omega, obviously. A now rare breed, for sure. Breeding rings had been made, selling little omegas. Dave luckily didn’t come from one, but you keep careful watch on him. It’s a dangerous life, now, to be an omega.

 

Not quite so much for one that’s not fertile, like Dave. He’d never be able to have children, you know that hurts him more than anything, but he's as strong headed as any alpha you've ever met, and he's got an attitude more fit for a beta... Still, he has the scent, sex appeal, and sweetness that any omega would die to have. Let’s not forget that just like any other omega, he wants a baby of his own more than anything.

 

You yourself are an alpha, just like Davion. Or, D, as he likes to be called. Dirk’s the only beta, and you know he's always annoyed with both you and D every single time Dave goes into heat. He likes to brag about how he's heat and rut free, which usually ends with him getting flipped off. Or dragged off by you for another strife session. Both are equally likely.

 

D hasn't made any moves on Dave, his rut just tends to be stronger when it syncs with Dave's heat, but he's knotted an omega for himself. You, on the other hand, work just like clockwork. Every heat your baby boy goes through, you're diving head first into a rut... and you've made moves recently. Which is why you're here, hands smoothing against the little omega. He's a fucking stick other than his hips and ass, and you like to tease him for it even though it drives you mad for him. His body is amazing, but what really got you in this situation is how sweet he is on you.

 

You've never allowed someone to see you anything but poised and perfect, but leave it to Dave to find you mid drunken rage of crying and breaking things. Leave it to this little omega to confront a clearly not happy alpha, which very well could have got him killed even if you didn't want to... and leave it to Dave to soothe you to nothing but a peaceful puppy with just a few soft coos and holding you.

 

This kid, the one you raised, is squeezing around your heart and you hate yourself for how you feel for him. He's made it clear he's the same kind of fucked up last year, but you feel guilty. Always feel guilty because it's not normal. Because you feel like you’re tainting him, something so good and precious.

 

His heat has just started, he smells like apple blossoms and spring in general. Mostly the apple blossoms. It's not overwhelmingly sweet, unlike most omegas (Likely because your nose can tell he can’t carry your offspring), instead, it's intoxicating(You’re too old for kids anyways, goddamn.)

 

He's sought after by the older alphas in town whenever they get a whiff, and if you're not there to scare them off, Dirk does it for you. He's nineteen, cute, soft, a safe fuck, and unknotted. That’s not a safe mix, and you know it's not safe for him to ever be without someone who ranks at least beta by his side.

 

The alphas in town you spoke of earlier, are sleazebags. All the alpha kids at his school are good kids, behave well and respect all ranks. It's the alphas around your age, the ones who'd pin an omega and use their heat against them. Your grip tightens on the sweet boy's side from just the thought of anyone hurting him, and he stirs from his calm.

 

Sleep hazed and gorgeous crimson eyes look at you from the longest eyelashes you've seen. Just as white-blonde as his hair. You know he draws in his eyebrows to avoid looking like he doesn't have them from far away, but he's not got any of that makeup on. His freckles are on full display, as well as the natural redness on his cheekbones and nose.

 

You've been through a lot with this kid.

 

Dirk's always been easy, calm, relaxed. Only usually pestered D for attention. Dave's a ball of anxiety and he constantly has panic attacks for no good reason. You know he usually doesn't breathe a word of them, just hides behind those fucking shades. You hate yourself for giving him his mask. Well, these ones aren’t from you, but you started the initial use of shades as security blankets.

 

You gave them to him because his eyes are so sensitive to light, but he started to use them for a lot more than that. Namely hiding when he's horrified beyond belief. You can usually tell. Though you worry about when he's at school, or with anyone else. He copies you a lot, tries to come off just as stoic. He copied hiding behind his shades, too.

 

You're so happy when he ditches those fucking shades around you. They were a gift from his alpha friend, John, who you know has a crush on him. It makes your blood boil. Dave is the most precious thing to you, and you're aware that he can't really tell. You're aware he's very insecure about his standing with you. You just. Can't find a way to express how much he means to you.

 

“Bro?”

 

You're shaken from your thoughts when your name is on his lips. Your orange eyes, muddier than Dirk's, are on his bright ones. You see him get nervous, hesitate for a second at the shades-less eye contact. That's right, he gets to see you without them, too.

 

“Yeah, kiddo?” You hum, voice gruff. You were falling asleep during your thoughts. “You smell good,” Dave mumbled, flushed a bit and squirmed a little to get closer to you. That was the sign that his heat is kicking in a lot more. Lucky boy doesn't just get slammed with it, winds up slow for the first day.

 

Though you can tell he's really getting into it right now, that scent of his is heavy in the air and he's grinding against your leg- which you'd pressed between his thighs for exactly this purpose. You'd never tell him that, just made it seem like you wanted him closer. You've always let him grind on you, and right now he's so sensitive, it's noticeably more than usual.

 

You guess it's going faster, your rut is definitely in full swing. Probably not easy for him to feel your cock throb against his tummy, and you know you're getting your scent all over him. Marking him as something not to be touched.

 

“Bro..” There he goes again, only the thin cloth of his underwear is separating his cunt from the heat of your skin. Oh boy did you want to get those out of the way. You steady yourself, calm down big guy, take a breath. “Yeah, Dave?” You coo his name and he twitches, pushes his hips down against your leg and bites his lip. “Can I?”

 

There it was. The question you've been mentally begging him to ask. His last two heats, you've helped him a little. You wouldn't touch him before he hit eighteen, but the second he did you definitely set down the offer. He's scared, as any young omega should be. So, he'll only go so far. But it's far enough for you. More than enough.

 

You nod, too eager and he can tell by your cock twitching against his belly. He's so little compared to you. Not really too short, but he’s lithe. You untangle yourself from him, move onto your back and push down your boxers, tug him right up onto your lap and slide him out of his own underwear.

 

He's shaking, and you sure as hell will take your time to calm him down. Your leather clad palms run down his thighs, then up against his sides and finally just start rubbing his back. You coo at him, nuzzle him, and promise you're gonna make it stop aching.

 

You stayed just like that for a good few minutes. Just soft praise to him, mostly gentle touches because you’re way better with your hands than words. Soon enough, the trembles are just in his thighs. Based on how his slick is dripping on your cock, it's in need, not fear. It pulls a smirk onto your lips.

 

“Sit up, Lil' man.” You ask soft, and he does exactly as requested. Raises his hips and makes room for you to get your hand down to his pretty little cunt. He's soaked and you're so hard you can't stand it.

He likes the way your gloves feel on him, so you brush the material against his clit- _there it is_. His hips jerk, he's not so content to just quietly wait.

 

“Bro please-” The way he begs, it's enough to dwindle your sanity to nonexistent. “Yeah baby, I know. You wanna let daddy eat you out?” You're not really into the nickname yourself, but Dave's insanely turned on whenever you let him call you that. Which, is enough to make it hot. You don’t mind sliding the card of allowance for it.

 

He nods, moves up to your face and you know he's shy. His scent is so strong here that you're growling and it's giving him goosebumps. The obviousness of how bad he wants to be pinned and pounded until he's stuffed full of cum and a big knot makes you ache. You wanna fill him with your pups until he's swollen and begging you to give him even more like a good, good little cock slut.

 

Well, that sure as hell was tangled in instincts. Fuck. You gotta calm down. Control yourself, you refuse to hurt him. Focus. Stop thinking with your dick.

 

“Daddy...” You must have spaced out, cause he looks a little upset with you. “Mh, sorry baby.” You wonder what it is about that nickname that he likes so much, but opt to ignore the curiosity, for now. You carefully guide him down, nuzzle your face right against his damp lips and lick in between those sensitive folds. He's gasping already, but he mewls when you run your tongue over his clit and push your finger against his entrance.

 

Anyone you've had screaming as they came were just fucks. You'd never knot them, but you'd fuck them raw and get what you needed and get them to cum as many times as they could... But it was only ever a fuck. Dave is someone you want to love on, you want to make him cum without even needing to use your cock. And you sure as hell can, and have.

 

You've been lapping at his clit for a while, it's swollen and his tight entrance is pulsing against your finger. This is as far as you've gone with him, just licking until he cums and then letting him grind against your cock and knot without it ever entering him until you both are satisfied. That usually sates him long enough for you to get hard again… Yet you hear such a special word on his lips, and it makes your dick spring to attention. “Daddy, _more_. More, please...”

 

You growl against him, take his clit into your mouth and give it very gentle suckles. He shakes his head, and now your gut is tightening in anticipation for whatever he's gonna let you do. You slide your finger against his entrance, and there it is. The nod. You push him off you, and at first, he's nervous- until you're right there on top of him.

 

“ _Daddy please_ -” He chokes out, “Please, please. I wanna be stretched, please use your fingers.” It's more than he's ever allowed and you're panting hard and heavy against his skin. You move your hand down, mouth giving attention to his little buds, rolling your tongue against one of his nipples. He pushes his hips down, encourages your fingers inside. He's soaked and you don't have to worry about any hitches, so you _ease_ two inside.

 

He's gotten off with his vibrator plenty times, two at once won't hurt him. Mostly not during a heat. You got him that vibrator, and for one selfish reason. You wanted to know if he'd sing your name. He thought you weren't home, and you wanted him to believe that. Knew it'd be the first night he'd use it. Home alone.

 

He'd moan your name, beg you to be harder and knot him. You'd stroke your cock hard and heavy as you listened to him whining for you. Resisting how bad you wanted to give him just what he was asking for.

 

That's what prompted you helping him during his heat, the fact he wanted you too. His face got so red when you told him what you did, how you listened. You’ve come a long way since then. He's letting you finger him. It’s a sign of so much trust that you feel like you’re high upon receiving it,

 

His thighs are pushed far apart, you've got two fingers knuckle deep into his hot, wet, and pulsing cunt, and he's falling prey for you. It takes just moment for you to find his sweet spot, and he's arching up off the bed. Crying out a strangled noise you've not heard from him before- he's _keening_. It's a noise just shy of a scream, and you had no idea he was this sensitive.

 

Or maybe... Just this needy for you to touch him. You're happy to roll the pads of your fingers against that spot, push against it and work a third finger into his tight pussy. His eyes are going hazy and you're loving it. But you're gonna push, push him to feel even better.

 

He's gonna cum, soon, but you wanna make him cum harder than he has before… And maybe, he'll let you help him top even that… You shake yourself away from those thoughts, for now. Focus, don’t hurt him. Don’t push him further than he wants.

 

Work your free hand down, and he looks very confused until you've got his clit against your finger, rolling it how you knew he loved it most. His pupils blow wide, and he's gasping and choking on noises. “Stop- Stop!” You have a safe word, and that's not it. Still, he's begging you to stop and so you do, but when you paused he growls low and threatening.

 

What a brave boy you’ve raised.

 

You opt to give him more, spread your fingers to stretch him wide and open for you, pumping your fingers in and out hard as you give more pressure to his clit. You lean back, can't help but watch him cum around your fingers as he squeals. His slick drips out of his opening, soak your fingers even more as he goes tight around them.

 

You keep your fingers buried in him and he's purring happily as his orgasm rocks him- but you keep still. Don't want to overstimulate him, not yet. You remove your finger from his clit, just let him squeeze around your fingers as he rocks his hips.

 

 

Slowly he calms down, relaxes, and eventually is still. “Feel good, baby?” He nods, hazy eyes just staring at you with the most affectionate look you've ever been given before. You're in love and your heart does this gay thing where it feels so heavy but so light all at once. “Bro...” He starts, tilts his head to the side a little and watches how attentive you are to him- he's smiling softly.

 

“Will you knot me..?”

 

You've never, never gotten so turned on and felt more affection for someone in your life. Your breath hitches and he knows that's a yes. When you remove your fingers and go for a condom, but he _stops_ you. “No, no... I want you to breed me, too.” You look at him, worried. “Sh... I'm okay, I want to.”

You look at him, weary of his words. It doesn’t really matter, it won’t do anything to him, but the way he phrases the question hurts in a strange way.

 

He laughs softly, moves his arms around your neck and nuzzles you. Your brother has extremely soft skin. “I know… I know I can’t ever. But for today, will you pretend with me?” It stings, it aches and you hate that he’s so miserable about it. You wish you could fix it, make him feel better, feel happy.

 

“I want you to be my alpha, Derek.” The use of your real name, the way it sounded on his lips, the insane desire to let him live out his dream, all of it crumbles your will to tell him no. To tell him that second of happiness won't be worth the pain that follows it…

 

You’re more than happy to comply, more than happy to knot your little omega. Breed him full of your pups, and fuck him all over again. He's yours. More than that, you're his. You'd do anything for him and it's so stupid and unsafe but you can't help it.

 

You move a hand down next to him on the bed, support yourself as you lift up and press your hips against his. He's now very much focused on your cock as it settles against his pussy, and you're careful to just start off grinding against him. He's thankful, you can tell by how he's just relaxed and rocking against it.

 

When he feels your knot, already swelling, it’s game over and he mewls. “ _Derek_ , _please_.” You're shaken to your core by just how he says your name. It turns you on more than anything else ever could. You run your fingers down against his skin, study his body and every little mark on it. Study how smooth his skin is, how soft his tummy and thighs are. Study how he trusts you with his body like this, and that makes your heart swell more than your cock.

 

His insecurity that he always carries about himself, for this moment, is gone. You've never been so happy, and damn if it's not a huge ego boost to know you're the one helping him be comfortable.

You're gonna be right there. Remind him he's everything good and perfect. You'll work on showing him your affection. This is step one.

 

You move your hand down again, but this time your fingers are wrapping around your cock, spreading the slick that transferred all around it. You then gently press the head of your cock against his entrance, and his breath hitches. “It feels-” Dave fumbles for the words, clueless and grabbing for them. “Big?” You chuckle. He nods. Gets a little flustered.

 

“Yeah, baby. It's big. Gonna feel bigger than it looks, too. You sure you're okay with this?” You check in, instincts to just plow him be damned. “That was _not_ hesitation that was a compliment, thank you. I am very much sure I want your cock to impale me into the next plane of existence and back and then back to the next all over again until I can’t fucking breathe. Please, get on with it.” You can't help but laugh at how frustrated he is that you stopped moving. You nod, begin to push just the head into his sweet little cunt.

 

_Fuck_.

 

He's _tight_. His eyes well up with tears, but his heat is turning pain into pleasure, too. You can tell with how he looks like he's getting what he's wanted for years. You throb and it makes him whine. “Derek, fuck- _fuck_ , please. _Please_. I can't. I need more, please. _**Please!**_ ”

 

You shush him softly, lean down and take him into a careful kiss. He's soothed by that, and it's the first kiss you've given him that wasn't completely platonic and just a peck. He tastes good, every inch of his body is pleasant and this kiss is the most amazing thing.

 

While he's relaxing, loosening, you work more of your cock into him. He's whining like a whore into your mouth, and you love it. Love how much of a slut he’s becoming for you. Adore how much he loves your cock stretching him almost to the max. You're long, but the most impressive part is your girth and you can tell he's never gonna be more pleased by any other alpha.

 

It's making you feel hot all over. Somewhere inside you, you wish every sleazebag who's ever hit on your baby was watching you stretch him full, watching you take him, see how good he is and how much he loves it- how _noisy_ he is.

 

You throb inside him again, and this time he pulses around you with his mewl. You love him. You love his body, love his sweetness, love how he loves you. Your hips move- thrust into him and another three inches slide in. Snugly fitting your cock to the base.

 

He's shaking, squeezing around you and you feel your knot swelling inside him. Luckily, you're able to will it away for right now.

 

He's clawing at your back, nothing but a mess of noises and begs. You withdraw, and he nearly bites your head off for it until you slam back into him. (He’s so fucking feisty.) Dave keens again, begs for more.

 

It's bliss, absolute _bliss_. You swear, Dave is an angel and you don't deserve him. You imagine if he had wings, they'd be stretching out and fluffed up from just how much pleasure he's in- and you give another **hard** thrust into him. His back arches and he cries out your name. It's _haunting_ , etches into your soul.

 

You lean down, bite into the skin of his neck and he struggles out a moan as you break the skin. You're not sure if that was the heat, or if he's into biting, but you feel him squeeze tight and cum again. He's tired, and you know he's got one more before he gives out. He's already mostly weak twitches and keens. Your cock throbs hard, knot threatens to swell and seal your baby shut but you will it away again. You're gonna make him cum again.

 

You don't care if it takes an _hour_ to work his body back up to it.

 

You lean back, hook his legs up onto your shoulders before you move back down, and now you're not holding back. Giving him, and giving yourself, just what you've both wanted. A hard, messy, deep fuck with the other.

 

Everything about him is setting you up for failure, but you're managing to neither knot or cum as you plow him. He's barely able to catch his breath between his moans, keens, mewls, and cries. You don't doubt your neighbors know what's happening. Know you're finally knotting a needy little omega- don't doubt they can smell him. Smell you.

 

It's like an orchard. You've never adored how your scent mixed with someone before, but it’s perfect.

 

You don't even think. Not as you feel him squeeze tight on your cock again, feel him cum harder than he's ever came before. You can tell with how he fell completely silent prior- and then he screams. Screams your name in nothing but pleasure as your knot swells and your cum pours into him during a hard slam right against his cervix. Nestling the head of your cock right against it, letting the cum fill his womb. Ensure he's gonna be stuffed with your pups. (If only.)

 

You love how he looks, too much to resist grabbing his camera from the bedside table. You've dabbled in this before, you’re a pro in porn, so you know exactly how to set it to get the gorgeous picture of his cunt stretched wide around your knot, the look of extreme pleasure on his face, and the little smile.

 

A butterfly inducing, gentle smile on his face. You're gonna fucking frame this picture. You give no fucks who sees it. You love him too much, he's gonna be the death of you.


	2. Awoo, cunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite/Lil Hal
> 
> Requested: None this was for me, eat it.  
> Additional: SOFT. No actual sex. Human DS & Hal. Post-game. Established relationship. Wound care, but it's like a papercut. Does that count as domestic? Hal's a diva. Teasing. Grinding? (Google says it's called dry humping and that's the funniest thing I've ever heard)

“This is stupid.” That draws a laugh from him. “Then why did you agree to do it, Dave?” You scowl at that stupid name. “Don’t call me that.”

 

It’s the same ridiculous argument you two always have. He’s not keen on letting you wimp out, so he irritates you into doing it. “You’re not a sprite anymore, though.” He reminds you, elbows perched up onto the pillows behind his bare torso. “Davesprite just doesn’t suit you.” You hiss at his words, rake still strangely sharp nails down his sides, but never enough to hurt him. He twists into it and, okay, so _maybe_ that’s super duper hot. Just maybe.

 

“Fuck you, Hal.” You snap at him, yet again. “That’s the whole fucking point of this, cunt.”

 

Your teeth grit, he knows all your buttons and he knows exactly which ones to press when you’re angry to get you like this. You have no clue if it’s because he’s weak for a hard fuck, or if it’s to help you calm down. Either way, you both always get what you need.

 

It’s still a messy tango. When you two finally connect for the kiss, it isn’t soft and full of embarrassed Hal like usual. It’s heavy, there’s a lot of teeth and biting and it’s really not the most enjoyable but you’re not fucking complaining. It being with Hal is all you need to like it, but that’s gay as fuck. You’re gay as fuck for him.

 

You owe him, really you do, for how he lets you work on your anger like this. He never lets you snap, he works with you. When you need a way to productively unleash it, you both end up right here. Who knows why you’re hissing at him for it. Hal knows you want it as much as he does.

 

However, true to your fucking nature, you’ve got a knack at ruining things. When he tells you to hurry up, you clench your jaw. _With his lip between your teeth_. Jesus fucking Christ what kind of idiot are you? The second you taste that tinge of blood you yeet the fuck away so fast you’re practically gagging.

 

“Did you just BITE me?” Hal guffaws, blinking away the gathered tears in his eyes. You’re not sure if it’s from pain or how hard he’s laughing. “I didn’t mean to!” You whine right back, but his smug look is still there even as blood trickles down his chin. Oh, nasty. Boner is gone. Obliterated. His smirk only spreads when he notices how much it bothers you. Dick.

 

“You’ve got to clean it up.” He says, waves his hand. You gawk, just stare at him. “Seriously?” He doesn’t answer, just closes his eyes and waits. “ _Dick_.” You groan, standing up from the bed and jerking your pants up proper on your hips. “Aw, are you mad that you didn’t get any?” He coos, that mocking version of the sound you used to make all the time. “Maybe?”

 

He laughs again, and this time you do too.

 

The walk to the connected bathroom is hell on your bare feet. Fuck tile in winter. Fuuuuuuuuck it. Bad. Awful. You know Hal probably has a smug look, watching you scramble into the bathroom to get your feet off the floor asap.

 

You take tops five seconds to fling open a drawer, grab like two things and slam it shut before you’re bolting back to the bed. You make a point to jump onto him. He grunts and shoves you off before perching himself up on your lap. “You’re gonna get my blood everywhere, idiot.” He says it as if he doesn’t always snicker when you tackle him.

 

Though, you feel your face heat up when you notice he’s still super naked and totally sitting on your lap. Oh jeez. Oh man. He notices where your stare is (his dick) and he wiggles his hips. You hiss, roll your eyes and look away as your face probably turns as red as your eyes. “Quit that. I’m trying to nurse you back to health.”

 

Hal leans down, gets you to look at him before he lays lazy kisses down against your throat. You shiver, drop the things in your hands to grab onto his hips, rock him down against you. He laughs, but it’s breathy and light and right against your ear. “Pathetic thing you are. C’mon, clean me up first, nurse.” He abandons you, still sitting on your lap but not moving. You would whine but he’d never let you live it down.

 

He’s thumbing against your neck, though, and he looks a little guilty. “What?” You squint. “Well for one. Totally got blood on you. For two? You’re gonna have a hickey at work tomorrow.” He grins, but it’s sheepish. You swim in delight to see that emotion on him, and it’s enough that you only play upset about the hickey. “How dare you.”

 

He rolls his eyes, knees you pretty hard in the ribs. “Clean.” He reminds you, and you finally pick up the rag. You tilt his chin down, begin gently patting away the red. Yeah, it makes you sick, and you feel really bad that you caused it, but he asked you to help. So you will.

 

Once you’ve got what hasn’t stained off his skin, you pour a little peroxide on the unused part of the rag. He hisses just at the sight. “Don’t be a baby.” You tease, begin to gently pat the wet end of the rag against the tiny split in his skin. He makes a point to complain extra hard the whole time.

 

Once you’re done playing doctor, you set the junk onto the bedside table, then get comfy again with him still sitting up on you. “What is it?” You ask. He’s definitely pouting. “I thought I was gonna get my dick sucked, at _least_ , not my lip destroyed.” You nudge his hip while getting your hands back on them. “Poor thing.”

 

He gasps, like the drama queen he is and slaps at your hands. “Grubby beast. Leaving me hanging. Go back to staring at my weenie like before so you can get back in the mood.” He huffs, and you cringe. “Oh dude, referring to your dong as a weenie just ain’t attractive.” You grin when he gets flustered.

 

“Fuck you, baby bird. You miserable, stupid, _useless_ human.” He pouts harder, and you manage a coo at the memory that brought up. The ‘useless human’ part was the first thing he ever said to you, and it was definitely not nice, but nowadays he says it to be cute. It works, in a strange way. You think it’s sweet he considered that special enough to remember.

 

“If you’re still _sooooo_ miserably turned on, just rut on me or something. The sprite shop has closed, no sex tonight.” You pull him down into a kiss, melt against him when he returns it.

 

Though both of you start laughing and you shove at his rocking hips. “I wasn’t serious, you _dog!”_


End file.
